ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS2E7 Grounded
Plot Ben's parents, Sandra and Carl, congratulate themselves for raising Ben to be a good person. They are stopped by a fire and explosion and a Highbreed comes out. Gwen and Kevin arrive and attack it. They see Ben run towards the Highbreed and turn into Swampfire, shocking them. Swampfire attacks the Highbreed as his parents watch. The Highbreed gets up and knocks him down. He is about to crush him, but Kevin confronts him. Gwen attacks, knocking a building on him. He gets out and flies away. Swampfire turns into Ben and gets up with a black eye. They say that they will follow the Highbreed after dinner. Ben says that his parents believe anything. When he gets home, they confront him and he lies. They reveal that they know about the Omnitrix and the aliens. He tries to talk his way out of it. but Carl grabs the Omnitrix. Ben explains about the Omnitrix and DNAliens to his parents. He mentions Max and Carl says that it is typical of Max, and that he knows that Max lied to him about a secret life. Carl tries to remove the Omnitrix, but fails. He forbids Ben from using the Omnitrix, despite Ben's pleas. Kevin calls from the wharf, but Ben tells him to call back. Gwen finds a tanker coming from the island of Castoon, where they used to do nuclear testing. DNAliens arrive and they fight. Kevin calls Ben and tells him to come help. Ben tells his parents that he's going to help Gwen with a project and leaves. He turns into Echo Echo, but his parents follow and confront him. Sandra grounds Ben despite his protests. Echo Echo goes home and to to his room. Gwen calls Echo Echo. He tells her to point the phone at the DNAliens and he screams into it, stopping them. Sandra takes his phone and Gwen hangs up. Sandra and Carl ask who is making Ben disobey them and he says Gwen. Gwen's parents ground her too. Ben tells Gwen that Kevin is going to check out the freighter from Castoon. Kevin, at the wharf, evades DNAliens and climbs onto the ship. He falls into a material that he was trying to sample, alerting the DNAliens to his presence. He calls Ben and Ben conferences Gwen in. Carl tells Ben to get off the phone. Gwen finds that the substance on the ship is radioactive bat guano. Carl tells Ben to get off the phone again. Gwen says that there needs to be a lot to be a threat and says that the tanker can hold 50,000 tons. Sandra and Carl send Ben to his room, but Kevin calls him on his computer. He shows Ben a swarm of DNAliens and Ben gives Kevin directions. Ben sees the Highbreed come up and grab Kevin, and then Sandra and Carl come in and unplug the computer. Ben tells his parents that he has to save Kevin, but they don't allow him. Ben tells his parents that they taught him to put others before himself and turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur breaks out of the house and runs to the wharf. Carl realizes that Ben is right and tells Sandra to listen to him. Humungousaur climbs onto the ship and attacks the DNAliens on board. The Highbreed has tied Kevin up inside. He tries to trick the Highbreed into revealing what he intends to do with the guano, but fails. Humungousaur arrives and knocks the Highbreed down. He frees Kevin and says that the DNAliens are extracting an isotope to use as an isotope. The Highbreed sends the DNAliens to attack. Kevin absorbs a cable and the two fight DNAliens. Humungousaur goes after the Highbreed. The Highbreed viciously attacks him. He grabs Humungousaur, but is shot away by Carl wielding a Plumber gun. He scares the DNAliens away from Kevin. Carl says that the gun has been in the attic for years. The Highbreed comes back and the gun runs out of energy. Humungousaur swats him away and the ship explodes. The four are safely on the dock. Kevin says that the Highbreed got away. Carl hangs the Plumber gun in the living room when Ben gets a call from Gwen. Ben leaves to help her fight aliens, with his parents' permission, of course. Impact *Carl is introduced in Alien Force *Ben's parents learn about the Omnitrix and Highbreed Characters Characters *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson Villains *Highbreed *DNAliens Aliens *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc